Spawn of Sauron
by Supreme Commander
Summary: Four years after the Last Alliance defeated Sauron a child was born to bring peace back to Middle Earth and destroy a great evil. Even though the ring of Sauron was destroyed an evil part of him embeds itself into an Orc Chieftain known only has the Spawn of Sauron. the name of the person who would bring peace is Steele Black. However not everything is as it seems.
1. Prolgoue

**Author Note: Lord of the Rings and other novels on Middle-Earth doesn't belong to me it belongs to the Tolkien Family. This is my version of Lord of the Rings set after the War of the Ring. Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Prologue**

 **The Fourth Age of Middle Earth:**

King Aragorn of Gondor and Arnor along with Queen Arwen have ruled the kingdoms of Gondor since the end of the War of the Ring. However, their friend Prince Steele Black is fixing to become High King over all of Middle-Earth. It's been 6 years since the end of the War of the Ring and peace has endured. The Dwarfs have reclaimed Moria from the Orcs of the Misty Mountains with the help of some Mirkwood Elves and men of Dale. The Rhunic and Harad forces have surrendered to the Free People of Middle-Earth but despite being punish they're forgive by Prince Steele Black and pledge loyalty to him and to the people of Middle-Earth. Prince Steel Black is the son of Queen Kiona and King Michael. He was born few years after the Last Alliance defeated Sauron and Isildor took the ring. His mother is an Elvin Princess from Forest of Light and her husband is a wizard of the First Order one of the most powerful wizards and they still rule the Forest of Light located beyond the reach of Mordor and his dark armies.

 **The Crowning of the High King over all of Middle-Earth:**

Prince Steele Black arrives at Minas Tirth since his citadel hasn't been built yet. King Aragorn and Queen Arwen welcomes him to Minas Tirth. Elrond of Rivendell is present, Galadril, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Eomer, Eowyn who's married to Faramir, Prince Imrathail, Thranduil, 2 dwarf leaders one from Moria the other from the Lonely Mountain, and 2 other Elvin leaders including King Michael of the Forest of Light are there for his coordination. The only ones who hasn't arrived are the lords of Harad and Rhuin. Gandalf the White is crowning him. "Today Prince Steele Black first of his name will be crown High King over all of Middle-Earth. Let his kingdom be bless with peace and tranquility that has never been before." Gandalf says.

"Milords and ladies 6 years ago, the War of the Ring ended. The Dark Lord Sauron was defeated his forces scattered to the wind. We have known peace. Saruman the White has been killed his forces scattered. Some of Harad and Rhuin continue to fight us but we have allowed them to rule their own country without our interference except for the few military strongholds we occupy. The Gondor Navy has been rebuilt we still have a lot more to rebuild but I am confident we will succeed." They clapped and bow to the High King. King Steele Black reign has begun.

 **Elsewhere:**

A pale Orc looks at his crowing army of Orcs/goblins soon it will be time to unleash them onto the kingdoms of Middle-Earth. Ever since the Dark Lords destruction the Orc Chieftain has begun rebuilding the Sauron once powerful army in the Dark Regions. He sent packs into Mordor to search for any survivors from the fall of Sauron none were found. The Orc is known as the Spawn of Sauron.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of Tolkien creatures or the units involve.**

 **Author Note: I play Third Age and Third age Reforged which are Mods for Medieval Total War 2. The units' mention are from that mod. Hope you enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1

The Attack on Rhuin's Mountain Fortress.

Eleven years have passed since Steele Black was crown high king over all Middle Earth and under his reign peace have insure across the region. However, during those years Harad and Rhuin both fell into civil war and would've continue to fight and destroy one another if King Black didn't send Marshall Lancelot and 12 thousand men to broker a truce. Peace insure in both kingdoms Marshall Lancelot remain with a force of Dalesmen and Silvan Elves which number close to 6,000 the lands of Rhuin and Harad are ruled by stewards and the Marshall is there to help keep the peace but let the steward rule their subjects they all swore an oath to High King Black. However, during those 11 years the Orcs have been growing stronger and now the Spawn of Sauron is sending his chief lieutenant the Voice of Sauron to attack and take Rhuin's Mountain Fortress which Harad fell to take numerous times along with the rebels during their civil war.

The Voice of Sauron knows the Mountain fortress would be a perfect place to continue to breed an Orc army and to make weapons for the coming war against the peoples of Middle-Earth. His troops consist of Orc Band, Orc Raiders, Orc Maulers, Uruk Halberds, Uruks, Sauron's Will, Numendorian Shield Guard, Uruk Bodyguards, Temple Berserkers, Mountain trolls, Morgul Chosen, Olog-Hai. Uruk Archers, Numendorian Shadowguard, Orc Fellers, Orc Marauders, Orc Halberd, Witch-Realm Scourge Raiders, Guardians of Carn Dum, Gundabad Guard, Witch-Realm Pike-men, Black Uruks of the Mountains, Goblin Band, Witch-Realm Hammerguard, Snow trolls, Witch Realm Black Guard, Trolls of Gundabad, Snaga archers, and Witchers. The commander of the Mountain Fortress only has 3,500 men while the Voice of Sauron is bringing 10,000 Orcs with twenty trolls to take the fortress/mine. The Voice of Sauron forces consist of orcs which were from Mordor, and Gundabad which of course most of the Spawn of Sauron units are originally from including those from the Misty Mountains. The forces of evil marc for 8 days before the mountain comes into view the commander of the fortress has no idea what's coming until it's too late. His forces consist of Clan Warriors, Clan Guard, Loke-Gramp-Rim, Loke-Scion Rim, Varig Warriors, Loke-Flag-Rim, Brotherhood of the Axe, Dragon's Wrath Guildsmen, Dismount Varigs, Loke-Near Rim, Shadowhunters, and 2 ballista and catapult to defend the fortress/mine. The commander knows they'll attack from the two gates he sends his only cavalry force to get help but they'll arrive too late to save the units inside. On one side, he places his pike men in front of the gate with swordsmen and archers behind he places a ballista further back protected by spears and some more archers and one unit of Loke-Flag Rim. On the other side, basically the same thing. The gates are breech by a battering ram and Orc band, raiders, fellers, Marauders, Halberds charge for the gate closely followed by Morgul Chosen and Temple Berserkers on one side and on the other Black Uruks of the Mountains, and Witch-Realm Hammer Guard. Several Mountain trolls and Snow Trolls are sent in as well. Rhunic Archers attempt to help but get a lot of friendly fire so their commander orders them to hold fire and use them when there are more enemies through the gates. They hold the gate for 5 minutes and began to fall back. As they fallback Rhunic archers unleash a hell storm of lead a ballista fires as well adding more death. Clan Warriors and Clan Guard charge in trying to buy time for the others tor retreat and to give their archers time to rack up kills. However, 12 Olog-Hai are sent in. they help the orcs to break through. After they fell back from the gate the Orcs take the first area from Rhuin at least on one side. It hard fought for the troops of Rhuin. Some of the Orc units are broken/routed but others refuse to break. Many Orcs have been slain but they keep coming. Rhuin is forced to retreat on all fronts. More orcs continue to push into the fortress. Archers continue to rack up kills but the Orcs are advancing onto them soon they'll be forced to retreat. Several Uruks rush one group of Loke-Near Rim archers they get off 3 volleys before they must fight in melee. A group of Witch-Realm Black Guard attacks them too causing them to fallback. The mountain fortress is falling to the Spawn of Sauron. A catapult gets off several volleys scoring several hits the ballista the same before the orcs overrun them and the troops trying to defend the artillery. Only a few holdouts of Rhuin are left. The Spawn of Sauron gave orders for none to be spared. The orcs surround the commander and his bodyguards and after a good struggle they finally slay commander and his bodyguards are killed along with his second in command. The fortress falls to the enemy. The battle ends just 60 minutes after it began. The bodies of the dead Rhuin soldiers are being gone through and the orcs are chowing down on their bodies. The weapons of the dead are gathered which will be use to armed the Spawn of Sauron's orcs. The Voice of Sauron chooses one of the few remaining Black Numendorians who pledge their allegiance to the Spawn of Sauron to command the fortress while he take majority of the new units back to join his master. However, before the Voice of Sauron could leave a force of 500 Uruks arrive to help reinforce along with some Temple Inquisdors, and Warg Riders. They informed the Voice of Sauron that a Rhuin Cavalry unit warn a nearby Rhuin and Harad stronghold and they have sent troops to reclaim the mountain.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rhuin tries to reclaim the Mountain Fortress

 **The Fords Battle**

General Hammer of Rhuin's 1st Regiment received the reports so he assembles a force of 6,000 Rhuin soldiers and 2,000 Harad Mercenaries to march to reclaim the Mountain fortress. He sends word to the steward of Rhuin and to the Marshall but his messengers never made it since the Spawn of Sauron has Underground Goblins waiting in ambushes to keep the news from reaching them. His troops consist of Clan Warriors, Loke-Gramp Rim, Clan Guards, Nomadic Axemen, Varig Warriors, Loke-Flag-Rim, Brotherhood of the Axe, Khamuls Shadowguard, Dragons Wrath Guildsmen, Clan Crossbowmen, Loke-Near Rim, Khamuls Shadowbows, Loke-Innas Rim, Bodyguard, Brotherhood of the Lance, Varig Lancers, Varig Raiders, Varig Horsearchers, Corsair Pike men, Troll-men of Harad, Hashari, Haradrim Spearmen, Southron Warband, Castamir's Chosen, Dismounted Serpent Guard, Naru n' Aru Royal Guard, Haradam Archers, Castamir Rangers, Serpent Guard, and Serpent Bodyguard.

The Voice of Sauron decides not to wait for them to attack the mountain he gathers the most elite troops of his army and are going to engage the Rhuin army marching towards them before they arrive. He's reinforce by Bologs orcs which used to be from the Misty Mountains. Bologs forces consist of Goblin Infantry, underground Goblins, Heavy Goblin Infantry, Mountain Uruk Blades, Heavy Goblin Halberds, Mountain-Orc Berserkers, Mountain bodyguards Cave trolls, Snaga Skirmishers, Goblin archers, Heavy Goblin Archers, Mountain Uruk archers, Heavy Goblin Grossbowmen, and Warg Riders. They are going to act as lure to bring Rhuin in then the Orcs will surround them and finish them. the troops the Voice of Sauron is bringing to the battle are Uruks, Uruk Halberds, Sauron's Will, Numendorian Shield Guard, Mountain trolls, Morgul Chosen, Olog-Hai, Uruk Archers, Mounted Numendorian Shieldguard, Temple Inquisdors, Black Numendorian Wargs, Orc Marauders, Witch Realm Scourge Raiders, Guardians of Carn Dum, Gundabad Guard, Witch-Realm Pikemen, Black Uruks of the Mountains, Witch-Realm Hammer-Guard, Snow Trolls, Witch-Realm Black Guard, Trolls of Gundabad, Witchers, Snaga Archers, Warg Riders, and Warg Skirmishers. The Voice of Sauron with a force of 11,000 marches out of the mountain leaving 6,000 left to defend the mountain. They're even bringing several catapults and ballistas.

General Hammer's army moved out. His cavalry is leading the troops. The orcs choose a perfect spot with trees surrounding their entire army with only a narrow spot and a river crossing. Three thousand Orcs move into position to act as the diversion to lure them into the ambush. However, the Harad Mercenaries aren't part of the group they are heading to the mountain a different way. the Orc Band assign to guard that path were taken out by Castamir Rangers. One group of Uruk Archers is on the creek bed with a some Uruk Halberds and Or Marauders for protection. General Hammer orders the attack despite advice from his other officers. He sends in his clan warriors and clan guards first. The Uruk Archers unleash volley at the advancing Rhuin soldiers. His generals even advise moving up their own archers in lose formation but the general decides against it. the Clan Warriors and Clan guards hit the Uruk Halberds formation. Finally, the general decides to send up his army as his clan warriors and clan guards retreat. His Loke-Near Rim open fire. The general sends a force of Nomadic Warriors to attack along with some Loke-Flag Rim with the archer support they break the Orcs and take the creek bed. General Hammer orders one of his other officers to lead the attack. Varig Lancers and Horse Guard cross the river with nearly a 1/3rd of the army. As soon as the army crosses. Arrows slam into them from the flanks and Orc Band, Orc Raiders, Orc Fellers, Orc Marauders, and Orc Halberds charge at them from the front. A fireball hits their ranks as well. General Hammer watches from his vantage point he still has his elite troops in reserve which includes, Nomadic Axemen, Loke-Scion-Rim, Loke-Flag-Rim, Loke-Gramp-Rim, Khamuls Shadowguard, Dismounted Varigs, Dragons Wrath Guildsmen, Khamuls Shadowbows, Loke-Innas Rim, Bodyguard, Brotherhood of the Axe, Varig Raiders, and Varig Horsearchers. He watches as his men fall from arrows. He's about to send reinforcements when Uruks, Witch-Realm Scourge Raiders, Witch-Realm Hammer Guard, Snow Trolls, Mountain trolls, Goblin Infantry and Heavy Goblin Infantry attacks them cutting them off. Some Nomadic Warriors and Loke-Innas Rim attacks their catapults. Many Rhuin soldiers begin to retreat. The Orcs forces chase after them. Khamuls Shadowbows, Loke-Near Rim, Dismounted Varigs unleash a hell of shafts at the advancing Orc army. Some of the Orc units are broken from the arrow fire. Loke-Scion Rim, and Loke-Gramp Rim are position to hold the enemy back while the archers continue to rack up kills. The orcs retreat and the general orders his troops to chase after them.

 **The Main Ambush:**

The Voice of Sauron has his troops ready for the enemy to appear and then they'll crush them. King Hammer and his men arrived and see around 200 Orcs they charge in but then out of nowhere a huge army of orcs appeared. Arrows slam into Rhuinic troops the general is killed by arrows. The Voice of Sauron Elite troops charged in after 2 more volley of arrows hit the Rhunic soldiers. None of General Hammer troops survived. However, several Warg Riders appeared and informed the Voice of Sauron the Harad Mercenaries are approaching the mountain therefore he decides to hurry back and reinforce the garrison in the mountain.

 **Harad Assaults the mountain:**

The Harad Mercenary commander has no clue General Hammer's army has been defeated and that Orc reinforcements are on the way. He splits his troops to attack the enemy from two fronts. Uruks, Uruk Halberds, Orc Marauders, Orc Fellers, Orc Band, Orc Raiders, Witch-Realm Pikemen, Black Uruks of the Mountains, Olog-Hai, Mountain Trolls, and Witch-Realm Scourge Raiders charge out of the mountain to meet them. A deadly battle insures. Victory seems certain for the Harad Mercenaries until the Voice of Sauron arrives with his army and victory is clench from their grasps. Once again, no men survive to tell what happen and the Orcs get to dine on fresh meat.


End file.
